The present invention is directed to an HF-excited laser for high input powers, particularly to a CO.sub.2 stripline laser which contains a laser housing and a matching unit integrated into the laser housing for matching the impedance to the impedance of an HF feed. Such a laser is disclosed by European Application EP-A-0 477 879. A stripline laser is also disclosed by German Published Application 37 29 053.
A matching unit in HF-excited lasers having high power, for example given an input power of at least 1 kW, serves the purpose of transforming the impedance of the electrons exciting the plasma to the output impedance of the generator, this usually amounting to 50 Ohms, given a prescribed frequency. Up to now, either two short-circuit lines having a .lambda./4 spacing were inserted into the input line, or a .pi.-element having a fixed series inductance and two variable shunt capacitors were utilized. The shunt-circuit lines, however, cause high currents and high voltages on the 50 Ohm lines, whereas the .pi.-element must be constructed with a large volume.